


Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club Playing Horror Games on Halloween

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Humor, aoba johsai, help i do not know how to write seijoh meme squad, playing horror games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by That Dude from the Kubz Scouts!Language warning, mentions of blood and corpses, cause horror games!It's still Halloween on the other side of the world, right??





	Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club Playing Horror Games on Halloween

~ - 🎃 - ~

“Woah stop!” Oikawa yells as the light turned off, the weak light of the flashlight shone onto the wall, Oikawa turned around to head to the hallway, the objective in the game now is “Wait for the police”, but Iwaizumi knows Oikawa isn’t going to last.

“WoaH what the-“ There was a brief moment of silence until Oikawa turned the corner, “What the fuCK?!” The black monster pounces on the character, turning the screen black and white texts started appearing on the screen. “The fuck is that?!”

Iwaizumi starts reading the text out loud, “This is how I died.” He paused, waiting for the text to load as sound effects of someone typing on a keyboard played. “This is no place I can call home these days,” he narrowed his eyes, processing the information, Matsukawa passed down the hall, overhearing Iwaizumi. “Unless it’s the inside of my coffin,” Oikawa stays quiet, jumping at Matsukawa’s voice, “Mood man,” He turns around, yelling at Mattsun who startled him. “God stop that!!”

“Bro, the figure just barely just ran into you, calm your tits,” Hanamaki laughs, Oikawa whirls around, finding him sitting on his bed, watching them for who knows how long while eating chips without his acknowledgment, “What The FUCK?!”

~ - 🎃 - ~

“Bro where,” Yahaba pulls out the radar, not seeing where the nun he is running from is. The screen continues flickering as he tensed, switching to a lighter, the screen becomes brighter and he looked around.

“WOAH MY GOD WHA-“ He screams as the nun’s head glitches throughout the door, looking at him with bloody eyes, “WHa- AAAH WHAT THE FUCK-“ he runs through the nun, who charges at his character and stabbed him while loud terrifying noises screeches through his headphones, the edges of the screen turns red at he continues shouting in terror and runs down the stairs. “WOAH HA AAH OH MY GOD, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE-"

~ - 🎃 - ~

“Talk is chic,” Iwaizumi reads with a frown, his hands gripped on the mouse, it felt uncomfortable as his hands sweated. “Start a conversation- WOAH OH,” he continues reading before yelling, his hands reaching for his headphones that started playing a tune, the screen shakes as the phone he was controlling on his screen receives a call, “Freaking Greg,” he breathes out the name on the screen, who was calling the virtual phone, his hand return to his mouse, continuing the game.

~ - 🎃 - ~

“Woah woah woah woah woah what is that noise,” he turns the character’s head around, horrifying sounds were coming from down the pitch-black hallway. “No I’m gonna go this way, hoooooly shit-,” he goes into a room, breathing rapidly as he tries not to shout, “Dude- I’m gonna hide here,” he whispers and walks around the table, hoping he asked someone to accompany him before playing this Japanese horror game.

The floating figure comes into the room with wild hair and bloody face in tattered cloth. As it floats over the table, Yahaba yells, “Woah WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!” He attempts to goes around the table to the exit. When he thought he could outrun the ghost, a messed up face in red appeared on the screen, deep but loud distorted screams came out of his headphones. He threw back his hands, shouting with the creepy sound effects.

“I didn’t know she can go over the table!”

~ - 🎃 - ~

“Feed Jerry, Mm,” Matsukawa mumbled as he carried a corpse into the messy house, Hanamaki grins at his side, “God stop what the hell are you doing,” the body glitched, causing Matsukawa to complain, Hanamaki huffs out a laugh. Before he reached the room where he would throw the body into a hole with sharp teeth on the side of the hole, they saw a man in blue with a pumpkin head standing in front of it.

They scream at the man until he disappeared seconds later, “WAAAAAAAAAAAH, WhAT THE FUUUUUCK?!” Hanamaki bursts out in laughter as Matsukawa pulls out a gun, “What the fuck?! Where’s the body?” He switches the item again, blood splatters on the wall.

“Oh he was in my guts-“

~ - 🎃 - ~

“Zip it!” Hanamaki slams his hand on his keyboard in fear, yelling at the virtual laptop inside of his screen. He looked around in the dark room, before yelling as he spotted a black figure in the room which screeched at startled them.

“AAAAAAAH! Duuude! I tried! I turned off the energy and I stopped beating the meat!” Hanamaki exclaims, gesturing as Matsukawa wheezes.

~ - 🎃 - ~

“What’s that? WooOOOOoOOOH!” He mumbles as the character looked up from the laptop, noticing the fucked up version of the Duolingo owl. He slams the door shut, heart beating fast in fear.

“OOOooh Oh no,” he moves his mouse around quickly across the screen, adjusting the camera, returning to see the piercing yellow eye of the bird. “OH SHIT!” He presses the left mouse button roughly while losing control of his hand, shaking the screen. “Oooh dududududududude no NO,” he opens the virtual laptop again, narrowing his eyes and reading.

“Where mn okay I’m doing it how do I do this??” He mumbles as his cursor flies around, “Translate the following sentence to English, ‘As estado retrasando demasiado tiempo’- I don’t know!” He clumsily pronounces the words, eyeing the words in blue buttons, waiting for him to arrange it. “Okay, 'You’ve-‘ WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAOW!”

Right when he pressed on one of the buttons, a red square appears at the bottom right corner, the laptop closes, revealing the Duolingo owl standing in front of the character. He jumps back while yelling, the laptop opens again, Hanamaki stopped shouting for a second, “OHHH okay THAT scared the shit-”

The laptop closes once again, making him jump the second time when he met the bird’s eyes. “Oh dudududududududude-” he continued opening and closing the laptop out of control as he mumbles in fear, he moves his cursor down at its legs. “WHAAT the HECK!” It jumps at him, he takes a deep breath and used his fingers to massage his temples. “Ooooh that foot so thick, like KFC thick."

~ - 🎃 - ~

Yahaba’s character was climbing the vent. He rubs his nose, feeling his throat becoming sore after all that yelling. “OOOOH OH MY GOD!” He shouts once again when he notices the familiar black clothing that the nun was wearing, disturbing sounds hurt his ears once again and he attempts to rush down the stairs.

But this time he was met with an iron gate blocking his way, and he continues yelling while turning around to run up the stairs. He shoved past the nun, but his character was stabbed again.

He pants, as if he was really running flights of stairs away from the nun, “She’s there?'

~ - 🎃 - ~

“I guess I’m just going down this way,” Iwaizumi’s character walks down the empty subway, green seats and the floor were clean without rubbish with an opened door connecting the train. “AAAAOW!” He frowns as the light flickers with a loud sound of the heavy door slamming shut again the wall.

~ - 🎃 - ~

“What is that? What is that?” Oikawa repeated as he collected the purple shards laying in the school hallway. He turned around to look at his back, seeing nothing but darkness and more shards to collect.

“AAAAAAH FUCK!” A girl with black goo coming out of her eyes appears on the screen, causing him to curse.

-

ROUND TWO!

“She can get out of this,” he mutters unintelligible words as he glanced at the tablet and back at the hallway, turning to the door that was wide open with hundreds more shards to collect, “AAAAAAAAAAAAH! GAWD! DAMN!” In high pitch, he screamed and met with the girl once more.

-

ROUND THREE!

“AAAAAAH FUCK!” He runs into the girl, but in time to turn back and boost his character's speed to the turn a corner. He was in a different area, hallways were painted in blood with lit classrooms with shadows of elementary school children’s size.

He turns another corner around the classroom, “OOOOOOOOHH HU HU HU- WHAT THE FUCK!” And unfortunately loses again.

-

ROUND FOUR!

“Oh she’s right there,” He breathed in, ready to get this level over with, “SIke I’m going this way- WAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA-“ He thought with confidence that he isn’t going to get caught, but screams the next second when the zombie girl was running down the hall to catch him in the junction. He starts laughing and Iwaizumi looked at him with a concerned look across the room.

~ - 🎃 - ~

“Do I just chill with the hand here?” Matsukawa moved around the well-lit room while his character was holding a severed hand, “I’m not gonna click on that cause then the game’s gonna be over,” he looked at the bag in the cabinet before turning around and moved towards the bed. “WOAH! JESUS!” He got jumpscared when a loud sound effect played as the NPC appeared into the room, scaring him. He huffed, pressing his fingers against his forehead.

~ - 🎃 - ~

**Author's Note:**

> There is another.
> 
> I'm disappointed that this isn't longer but I hhhhh-
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one too!! Hopefully I'll see you again~


End file.
